Sweetest Thing
by Mato-san
Summary: Di balik kesibukan menjelang ujian, tersisih waktu bagi si mata elang untuk kucing termanisnya. Izuki/Koganei. [Drabble, Crack Pairing, maybe OOC] Mind to RnR? :9


**Sweetest Thing**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

**.**

Di balik kesibukan menjelang ujian, tersisih waktu bagi si mata elang untuk kucing termanisnya. Izuki/Koganei.

**.**

**.**

Diam-diam Izuki mencuri pandang ke Koganei yang masih sibuk menulis di buku tulisnya.

"Mitobe mana?" tanya Izuki, berusaha memecah keheningan perpustakaan yang terasa menyiksa. "Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu."

Koganei menoleh, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Koganei, menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Izuki tersenyum tipis ke arah Koganei. "Hanya merasa aneh atas absennya Mitobe dari sisimu yang geser. Ah, _kitakore_!" Buru-buru Izuki mengambil buku catatan dari sakunya dan menuliskan ulang kata-katanya tadi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Izuki…" Koganei hanya berdecak sebelum kembali fokus ke catatannya.

Ujian Akhir untuk anak kelas dua tinggal dua minggu lagi. Para senior tim basket Seirin kalang kabut. Bahkan basket sudah tidak terasa tidak perlu lagi di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Seluruh anak kelas dua berusaha fokus mendapat nilai terbaik sebelum naik ke kelas tiga, tingkatan terakhir di mana semuanya bisa menjadi buruk dalam satu tahun.

Hampir semua senior tim basket Seirin berambisi menaiki peringkat mereka. Dimulai dari belajar bersama di lapangan basket (Pelatih Riko menjadi tutor mereka), menghafal sambil bermain basket (anak kelas satu dengan senang hati memprovokasi permainan mereka dengan teriakan "_Defense! Defense!_" yang tidak perlu) dan menggunakan waktu kosong istirahat dengan belajar di perpustakaan seperti saat ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Izuki merasa bosan akan rutinitas baru mereka. Dia sudah rindu bunyi pantulan bola basket yang murni tanpa campur tangan komat-kamit Hyuuga mengenai Sejarah Jepang atau teriakan Kiyoshi tentang Fisika. Dia rindu ruang loker yang penuh peluh dan tawa riang tanpa campur tangan catatan tangan Mitobe yang tertempel di mana-mana. Dia rindu suasana kelas yang menyenangkan tanpa nyanyian-nyanyian Koganei soal kingdom.

Eh, untuk yang terakhir boleh deh dengan syarat; hanya Koganei yang menyanyikannya.

"Izuki…," panggil Koganei, mencolek-colek bahu Izuki. Izuki menoleh dan mendapati Koganei mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil mengerecutkan bibir kucingnya yang imut. "Izuki…"

_Moe!_

"Ada apa?" tanya Izuki, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. "Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Koganei menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Izuki, menggeliat di sana dengan manja. "Aku bosan… Soal-soal ini membuatku pusing sekaligus mengantuk." Keluh Koganei, mengambil kertas soal latihan miliknya dengan kepala tetap menyandar di bahu Izuki.

Mata elang Izuki melebar. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuatmu tidak mengantuk," gumam Izuki, memainkan pulpennya. "Tetapi ini manis. Sangat manis malahan."

"Eh?! Apa?!"

Sebelum Koganei bisa bertanya lagi, sebuah benda lembut menempel di bibir kucingnya dengan pelan. Pertama hanya sekedar menempel, tapi semakin lama semakin menuntut hingga Koganei terpaksa menumpukan tangannya pada meja.

"Bibirmu tetap benda yang paling manis bagiku," Izuki mengusap perlahan permukaan Koganei yang basah. "Lebih manis daripada buku humorku. Ah, _kitakore_!"

"Apa hubungannya, _baka_." Koganei berniat memprotes, hanya saja pipinya sudah keburu merona padam duluan.

Izuki terkekeh sejenak melihat Koganei sebelum kembali fokus ke buku catatannya. Pemandangan Koganei yang merona karena malu?! Itu jarang terlihat dan Izuki merasa beruntung pernah melihatnya—atau selalu bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu," berbisik, Izuki menoleh sedikit ke arah Koganei yang masih merona. "Kau pacar termanis yang pernah kupunya."

Wajah Koganei semakin memadam, ia menundukan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau pernah pacaran berapa kali selama ini?!" Koganei kembali mengangkat mukanya, menjulurkan lidahnya—tampak kembali menggemaskan di mata Izuki.

"Berapa ya…," Izuki tersenyum jahil. "Dari awal aku lahir sampai sekarang, mungkin aku hanya pernah pacaran sekali. Dan aku juga tidak berniat pacaran lebih dari satu kali." Mata elangnya menangkap pemandangan Koganei yang kembali tersipu.

"_Urusai_! Sana fokus ke pelajaranmu!"

Kembali, Izuki terkekeh pelan. Menatap Koganei lagi hanya untuk sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke bukunya

Sekali pun Izuki Shun menyandang gelar 'si Manis' dari Aida-_san_—ayah dari pelatih mereka—tetap saja Izuki memiliki persepsi lain. Tidak terbantahkan baginya, mau sebanyak apapun anak-anak kelas satu menertawakannya akan panggilan aneh itu. Memiliki pemikiran yang lain itu wajar bukan?!

_Seorang pemuda berbibir kucing bernama Koganei Shinji tetaplah yang termanis bagi si mata elang Izuki Shun_.

**.:.**

**.:.**

Mata Izuki baru menyelesaikan satu paragraph mengenai sejarah ekonomi Jepang ketika merasakan sepasang bibir Koganei mendarat singkat di pipinya—

"_Arigatou Kami-sama_, pemuda mengagumkan ini adalah kekasihku yang pertama."

—dan berbisik di depan telinga Izuki dengan wajah (masih) tersipu.

Tuh kan, Izuki tidak salah menyebut pacarnya sebagai 'Yang Termanis'.

**.:.**

**.:.**

* * *

**A.N : **Hanjir saja, _this FF just pooped in my brain when I studied for my exams. _Jam sepuluh langsung buru-buru nulis ini cerita dan bikin _finishing touch_-nya hari ini. Untungnya cuma _drabble_, kalau oneshoot saya bisa diamuk masa karena FF satunya lagi belum kelar /pundung/

Untuk pairingnya, aslinya sih mau dibikin KiyoHyuu. Tapi saya gak bisa dapet _chemistry _mereka, dan pas _re-watching _episode 19, pic di _See You Next Week_-nya itu ada Koganei yang lagi naruh dagunya di kepala Izuki. Itu kiyut sumpah.

FYI, kacamata saya patah sehingga saya nggak bisa membaca maupun melihat dengan jelas. Jika plot-nya hancur, mohon dimaafkan /deep bows/

**-Sincerely**

**InfinitizeMato-**


End file.
